


Room for You

by golden_kimono



Series: We Got Us [1]
Category: B.A.P, K-pop
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/golden_kimono/pseuds/golden_kimono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had invited Daehyun out for drinks, and he had accepted with some confusion and a smile, all with the idea of getting closer to him and eventually, maybe, introducing them into their bed so they could satisfy their curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Room for You

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my [Season of Kink](http://seasonofkink.dreamwidth.org/) bingo, square _double penetration._

“Have you ever done body shots?” Himchan asked casually, addressing the question to Daehyun, newbie in the company and almost painfully shy.

Yongguk gave his boyfriend a warning glare that – of course – went unacknowledged, and rolled his eyes as he nursed his drink, hoping things wouldn’t escalate too quickly. Then again, that had been the whole point of this outing, hadn’t it? Seducing Daehyun?

The company Yongguk and Himchan worked for was nothing special, mostly data entry and the like, so when Daehyun had joined them it had been a nice change of pace. Fresh blood and all that. He didn’t talk much as far as they could tell and seemed to constantly think he was doing something wrong, which led to him often asking for advice. Not that they ever denied him: Daehyun was undeniably cute and there was just something about his disarming grin whenever he thanked them for their help that made it impossible to say ‘no’.

It hadn’t taken long for Himchan to turn to Yongguk and admit he was very curious about what Daehyun was like in bed, something which had initially offended Yongguk (although he stubbornly denied any jealousy), until he realised he was wondering the same thing. Plus, Himchan had assured him more than enough that it was physical only; and hadn’t they often talked about a possible threesome anyway?

The thing was, even after they had both agreed, it was difficult to pinpoint how to best approach Daehyun. Youngjae, who had been the one to show Daehyun the ropes, had laughed at their observation of the other’s quiet nature, because according to him Daehyun never shut up. “He probably just needs to get to know you guys better,” he had shrugged, a suggestion Himchan had been quick to take up.

It wasn’t rare for someone to be more relaxed around those they knew well – Yongguk knew he was, and even then he was rather mellow according to Himchan – but, as Himchan had pointed out after a careful examination, something about Daehyun showed there was more lurking beneath the surface. Something they really wanted to see more of.

And so here they were. They had invited Daehyun out for drinks, and he had accepted with some confusion and a smile, all with the idea of getting closer to him and eventually, maybe, introducing them into their bed so they could satisfy their curiosity. Whether it would work was as yet unclear, but Yongguk knew from personal experience how persuasive Himchan could be when he wanted to.

Daehyun glanced over at a group of people over at the bar, shouting and cheering as they took shots off each others’ bodies, and a faint red covered his cheeks as he shook his head quickly.

“Would you like to try?” Himchan suggested innocently, and Yongguk resisted the urge to facepalm. He knew subtlety wasn’t really his friend’s style, but honestly, he wasn’t even _trying_. Perhaps he should’ve stopped the other from having one too many drinks; Himchan wasn’t drunk, but with enough alcohol in his system he easily lost his inhibitions – and got really horny.

“I don’t really know how,” Daehyun admitted, so softly that they both needed to lean in to hear him.

“It’s easy,” Himchan assured, already waving over a waiter to take an order, because he was never one to waste time.

Yongguk kept his eyes on Daehyun, who watched with interest as everything they needed was being brought to their table (he didn’t seem scared, luckily), while Himchan seemed far too eager. When Himchan poured some tequila into a shot glass, Yongguk quickly reached out and grasped the salt provided to them. Knowing his boyfriend he’d end up pouring it on his dick or something, and it was better for all of them – well, perhaps not so much for Himchan – if he didn’t.

“Why don’t I explain how it works?” Yongguk said hurriedly, catching the others’ attention, with Himchan seeming torn between annoyed and amused, while Daehyun threw him wide, curious eyes he really wished he wouldn’t, because fuck, that was hotter than it should be.

He cleared his throat and showed Daehyun the salt. “Right, so first you lick part of someone’s body-” He inhaled sharply when an enthusiastic Daehyun let out an “okay!” and threw himself forward to suck on his neck. Unsure of what to do and admittedly slightly panicking, he looked at Himchan for advice, but the other merely raised his eyebrows, grinning when he caught Yongguk’s eye.

When Daehyun sucked particularly hard, Yongguk decided enough was enough and he managed to push the other away. He tried to ignore how Daehyun’s puffy lips looked even bigger and shoved the thoughts of that mouth in other places to the back of his head for now.

“Did I do it wrong?” Daehyun asked worriedly, showing relief when Yongguk shook his head. Oh, that definitely hadn’t been the problem.

Himchan leaned forward and placed his hand on Daehyun’s shoulder. “Oh, you did fine, Daehyunnie,” he praised. “But you were a little- overzealous, shall we say.” He gestured at Yongguk’s hand, which was still gripping the salt, though much tighter than before. “You need to pour that on Yongguk’s neck next and lick it off. Then you drink this shot,” he held up the glass, “and take a bite from the lemon. Okay?”

Daehyun nodded and, before Yongguk had properly prepared himself, the other’s tongue was back on his neck, seemingly trying to lick off far more than merely the salt.

Sighing at the feeling, Yongguk tilted his head and closed his eyes, one hand coming up to tangle in Daehyun’s hair and keep the other’s head in place, until suddenly the warmth disappeared. Frowning, he reopened his eyes and watched Daehyun knock back the drink, trying not to be too disappointed. After all, there was bound to be more later, right?

Daehyun swallowed, pulling a face as he did, and looked around for the slice of lemon, confusion etched on his face when he didn’t see it anywhere, until Himchan tapped his arm and showed it being held between his teeth. Eagerly, Daehyun bit down, but soon enough Yongguk saw the remains being tossed aside, though Himchan and Daehyun were still very much connected, kissing deeply.

Himchan opened his eyes and looked over at Yongguk, his eyes twinkling mischievously as he did something that made Daehyun moan into their kiss. Yongguk swallowed hard as he watched the two of them, feeling a stirring in his groin.

Suddenly, Daehyun pulled back from the kiss and looked between the two of them, eyes hazy and lips swollen and shiny. “Wait, Youngjae said you’re dating. So why-”

“Shh...” Himchan placed a long finger against Daehyun’s mouth and leaned in to nuzzle his face. “We can talk later.” He pulled back and bit his lip, dragging his fingers over Daehyun’s jaw. “Unless you don’t want this?”

***

One thing was certain: Daehyun _definitely_ wanted this. Once they had entered the bedroom, he had been more than happy to rid himself of his clothes, his shirt still hanging from his shoulders when Himchan pushed him down on the bed and lowered his head down to Daehyun’s lap.

For a while, Yongguk simply watched the two of them from a distance, his hand absentmindedly stroking the front of his pants as he listened to Daehyun’s lewd moans. The entire situation felt slightly surreal: Himchan, his Himchan, was going down on another, equally attractive man and it was turning him on beyond belief. He had no idea how they would continue from here – hell, he’d be happy to simply watch the two of them get off – but he didn’t regret it, as he had been worried he might once it came down to it.

Himchan removed his mouth from Daehyun’s cock with an audible pop and leered over at him, his eyes like dark liquid. “Aren’t you going to join us, Bbang?” he murmured, his raspy bedroom voice and Daehyun’s wrecked appearance beckoning him over.

Never the most patient one, Himchan was quick to take control, ordering Daehyun to lie down on his stomach and helping Yongguk to undress when he got too distracted by the sight of Daehyun on the bed.

“You never look at me that way,” Himchan teased as he unzipped Yongguk’s pants and pushed them down. “Do you like him that much?”

“I do,” Yongguk admitted as he wrapped his arms around Himchan’s waist and leaned in for a slow kiss. He wanted to remind him that he looked at him like that all the time, that he loved him, loved sinking between his thighs, loved feeling him inside, but Himchan knew all that, really (how could he not?), and soon he found himself on the bed, behind Daehyun, with Himchan leaning against the headboard, his legs spread to accommodate Daehyun between them.

He hesitated after coating his fingers in lube, one hand on Daehyun’s hip. “Can you- Can you get on your knees?” He wasn’t used to asking; Himchan usually handed out orders or suggested things Yongguk might want to do to him, or have done to him instead, or he simply _knew_ , but Daehyun was new. He couldn’t know what Yongguk wanted yet.

Obediently, Daehyun scrambled to his knees, his head cushioned by one of Himchan’s soft thighs as the other’s fingers ran through his hair soothingly. When Yongguk pressed the first finger inside, he stared into Himchan’s eyes, noting how his pupils dilated and his mouth fell open, almost as though he could feel through Daehyun’s body. He wondered if this was what it would be like when he finally fucked Daehyun, like he was fucking Himchan at the same time. He shuddered and pushed another finger in, a mewl from Daehyun’s mouth directing his attention to the other man.

Daehyun’s back was arched and he seemed unable to stay still or quiet, similar to Himchan, yet so different all at once. Too eager, he pushed his fingers in too deep, though judging from Daehyun’s choked moan and how he rolled his hips back against Yongguk’s hand he didn’t mind it one bit, causing Yongguk to do it again, and again, until Daehyun was squirming beneath him, his hands clawing at the sheets, head rubbing against Himchan’s stomach and his mouth open to release a continuous string of noises that went straight to Yongguk’s dick.

“I think he’s ready,” Himchan stated, gently scratching at the base of Daehyun’s neck. He nodded over to the side, where the condoms were, and Yongguk hurried to put one on, Daehyun whining when he pulled out his fingers. Himchan, meanwhile, lifted Daehyun’s head and gazed at him intently.

“Bbang’s going to fuck you now,” he told him matter-of-factly. “Would you like to suck me off while he does that?” He smiled when Daehyun nodded eagerly and ran a thumb over his full lips. “Good, because I’ve been thinking about your mouth on my cock for a while.”

“I won’t disappoint you,” Daehyun said huskily, making Himchan laugh and Yongguk grin at the undeniably cocky tone.

“We’ll just see,” Himchan replied. His eyes flickered over to Yongguk and he nodded to tell him he could begin.

Yongguk moaned deeply at the way Daehyun gradually opened up to him, and he pushed on until he was fully inside. “Fuck,” he exhaled breathlessly, his hands gripping Daehyun’s hips so hard that he was undoubtedly leaving bruises, but he couldn’t bring himself to care.

While he waited for Daehyun to adjust, Himchan tapped Daehyun’s cheek and gave him a significant look. Yongguk bit down on his lip harshly when he saw Daehyun part his lips and take Himchan in his mouth. Although he couldn’t see much more than that from this angle, it was enough, especially with Himchan’s facial expressions telling him how much the other was enjoying this.

After taking a deep breath, Yongguk carefully pulled out, rubbing Daehyun’s sides as he pushed back in, noticing how Himchan was struggling to keep his eyes open and watch him, a small smirk on his lips before Daehyun made him gasp.

Watching Himchan lose himself under Daehyun’s actions, his eyes finally sliding closed as he tried to thrust upwards, his moans particularly loud whenever Daehyun did something exceptionally good, while holding Daehyun’s warm, willing body in his hands, his walls tightening around him more and more, it all served to push Yongguk over the brink much sooner than he had wished.

Shuddering and grunting, his hips rutting against Daehyun’s ass, Yongguk felt his orgasm sweep over him, and he tried hard not to collapse right on top of the other. Himchan followed not long after, emptying himself in Daehyun’s mouth and groaning low in his throat.

“Help him,” he muttered to Yongguk when he came down from his high. After a moment’s confusion, Yongguk understood and reached around Daehyun to wrap his fingers around the other’s still hard cock, jerking him off fast until he bit down on Himchan’s thigh to muffle his scream, covering Yongguk’s hand with his cum.

***

“So… Do you guys do this a lot?” Daehyun asked later, when the three of them had cleaned themselves up and were lounging in bed together, Daehyun resting his head on Yongguk’s chest with Himchan behind him.

Yongguk chuckled and shook his head. “No, that was definitely a first. We’ve talked about doing something like this, but it hadn’t happened yet.”

“And then you came along,” Himchan added. “We both thought you were hot and figured… why not?”

Daeyun chuckled and trailed a path across Yongguk’s collarbone. “I wondered why you asked me out… _Just_ me.” He bit his lip and Yongguk noticed a dusting of pink on his cheeks. “I wouldn’t mind if this did happen more often, by the way. It was… nice.”

“Just ‘nice’?” Himchan asked, slightly indignant. “I thought that was more than ‘nice’.”

Knowing how Himchan could ramble on at the most unfortunate moments, Yongguk decided to speak up before he’d go off on a tangent. “We’ll see,” he promised.

When Daehyun smiled and cuddled closer, Yongguk felt a small, familiar pang in his chest he usually associated with Himchan. After glancing over at his boyfriend, he realised he might be in big trouble.


End file.
